Stars are falling all for us
by Maarre
Summary: a simple, romantic Ron & Hermione fanfic.


**Stars are falling all for us**

_Ron and Hermione are dancing in a park, on Christmas Eve._

**A/N**

I don't own anything, not Harry Potter, not the caracters, not the book, and i'm absolutely sure that I'm not J.K. Rowling. I do own this story though and the idea of it. Hope you'll enjoy, a little early Christmas fanfic. God bless you all out there!

The pairing is Ron/Hermione, of course.

The song is; Your Guardian Angel by Red Jumpsuit Apparatus, isn't it lovely?

/ Maarre. ( And please review, doesn't matter if it's good or bad ).

_

* * *

_

_Seasons are changing and waves are crashing_

_and stars are falling all for us_

_days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever._

_I'll be there for you through it all,_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

They swayed softly to the music, her head on his chest, his head nuzzled in her hair, breathing in her scent. She pulled him closer, her arms around his neck, he responded by hugging her waist even more tightly then before. The frosted grass cracked lightly as they danced all over it, snowflakes kept falling from the dark sky and the couples that danced around them laughed and smiled in the cold night. She lifted her head from his chest, and looked up at him, smiling. " This is perfect " She whispered. He gazed down at her, studying her, taking her in. She was truly beautiful. Her brown hair was now wavy instead of bushy like before, even though he liked that too. She had dark eyes, chestnut colored. Her pale cheeks was slightly pink from the cold.

He smiled at her as she blinked away a snowflake that had landed on her eyeslash.

" Are you cold? " He asked, lifting his hands up to her face, stroking her cheeks gently with his thumbs. She met his warm gaze, that in some how always made her stomach flutter. " Nope, I'm warm " She said, smiling. He smiled back at her, she laid her head back at his chest again, closing her eyes as they just enjoyed eachothers company. After a while they stopped dancing, he backed away from her slowly, his grip on her loosning. She looked confused at him. He smiled at her expression. " I'm just going to get some hot chocolate, at the stand over there " He said and pointed, to a small stand on the other side of the ice, a short line of kids infront of it. She smiled.

When he came back, with two mugs of hot chocolate in his hands he smiled at the sight infront of him. She looked breath-taking. Her hair was covered with white, glittering snowflakes and she had her gaze up to the sky, a wide smile at her lips as she closed her eyes, leting the snowflakes land all over her face, not brushing them off, just letting them melt into her face, which made her skin glow like ice. She opened her eyes and looked directly at him, smiling. " It tickles " She giggled softly. He loved her laugh, it was like sweet, sweet music to his ears. He smiled at her and shook his head lightly, walking towards her and handing her a mug. She took it in both of her hands and seemed to try to warm her them up with it. He looked at her. " If you're cold we can just head back you know? " She darted her eyes to his, shooking her head. " No, no, I like it here, besides, I'm warm now " She smiled, as she lifted the mug to her lips and took a sip of it. " Hot! " She shrieked as she spit out the hot chocolate that had burned her tongue. People who was dancing around them moved a litte further away as they saw what happened.

Hermione covered her mouth with her on of her hands and grinned lightly. " Opps " She said in a low voice. Ron laughed, finding her absolutely adorable. And for once in his life, he wasn't afraid to say it. " You're adorable, you know that? " She looked up at him, brown eyes meeting blue. She blushed and looked away, her eyes glistered on the couple who was dancing behind them. He smiled at her, thinking about how cute she was when she was embarrassed, her alredy pink cheeks growing even more of the color. He lifted one hand up to her cheek, gently turning her face towards him, making her gaze meet his. When it did he was suprised to see tears prickle in her dark eyes. He took her mug from her hands, placing it with his own on the ground. Then he placed his hands on her face, pulling her closer towards him.

" What's wrong? " He asked, concern in his voice. She sniffed lightly as she spoke. " You really think that I'm adorable? " He was a little taken aback by that comment. Hermione that always was so confident, so strong. Was now shy and small, self-confindent. He wasn't used to it. " You are beautiful Mione', you always have been " He looked straight into her eyes, wanting her to now that he was serious, honest. She smiled and a few tears escaped her eyes, running slowly down her cheeks. Ron smiled softly at her as he wiped them away with his thumb. " Stop crying, you know that I hate when you do " He whispered. She laughed slightly at this and then she nuzzled her head into the crook of his neck, her warm breathing against it was making chills run down Ron's spine. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, pulling her as close as possible. He kissed her neck gently, holding his lips there for a while, before burying his nose in her hair once again.

_Cause you're my_

_you're my, my_

_my true love_

_my whole heart_

_please don't throw that away._

_Cause I'm here, for you_

_please don't walk away and_

_please tell me you'll stay, stay.._

He heard Hermione sigh into his chest before she mumbled; " I love this song " He smiled, lifting his hand up to her hair, toching it softly. ' This song, is written directly out of my heart ' He didn't want to deny his feelings anymore, mabye he even was a little sick of it. He wanted to be able to call Hermione 'his'. He wanted to hold her hand whenever he wanted, he wanted to kiss her, feel those perfect lips against his. When she needed comfort, he wanted to always be there for her, holding her, telling her that everything was going to be alright. He wanted her, he needed her. All of her.

" You're my true love " He whispered softly into her ear. She looked up at him, her expression quite shocked, with wide eyes and her mouth slightly open.

He looked at her, taking in her perfection as he leaned down, touching his lips against hers. She responded quickly, lifting up a hand to his jawline, stroking it gently. His arms tightened around her waist as the kiss grew more and more passionate. He heard how she softly moaned against his lips, making him smile like a mad-man inside. After a few seconds they broke apart, but their foreheads was resting against eachothers, their breathing was slowly getting back to normal. Warm smiles on both of their faces and Ron was the first to speak, his eyes gazing tenderly into hers.

" I love you Hermione Granger " He whispered, his hand touching her neck lightly as the smile he had on his lips never left. Hermione returned it without any doubt. " I love you too, Ronald Weasley " He pulled her in for another kiss, and then one more and another one after that. Both of them praying that the night would go on forever.

_Use me as you will_

_pull my strings just for a thrill_

_and I know I'll be okay_

_though my skies are turning gray._

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_even if saving you sends me to heaven._

They stood in the middle of the park, holding on to eachother, not caring about the loud noises of people laughing and cheering around them. They were here, together, that was all that mattered. After a while of comfortable silence, Ron broke away from their embrace, offering Hermione his hand. " Care to dance, my lady? " a sheepish smile on his face. " I'd love to " She smiled, taking his hand. They walked out to the middle of the ice, smiling at the couples around them as they too started to sway with the music, their arms tightly around eachother and both with smiles on their faces as they danced into the magical night, with snowflakes still falling from the white sky above them.

_...and stars are falling all for us._


End file.
